


Cuddles

by MissusCarlikins (orphan_account)



Series: Homestuck Headcanon Ficlets [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MissusCarlikins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is a cuddler. He often wakes up wrapped around a pillow or whoever is unlucky enough to fall asleep next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing a collection of unedited ficlets about Homestuck headcanons and this is the beginning of it all.

In the months that Karkat and John had been sharing a house John had gotten used to waking up with the troll in his bed, wrapped around him like a snake. _Although,_ John mused, staring up at the ceiling, _he's not really a troll anymore._

John glanced down at the boy next to him. He was still adjusting to Karkat's new appearance, pale skin, speckled with a few freckles across the nose, and dark chocolatey brown hair that was just asking to be ruffled. In their time in the game John had grown used to the gray skin of the trolls and it was odd to see Karkat as anything else.

Karkat shifted a bit in his sleep, his arms squeezing tighter and John's hand slid up his back to rest softly in his hair, fingers tangling in the silky locks.

He wasn't even sure Karkat was aware of his habit. It seemed that every time they woke up in a bed together Karkat had no recollection of how he got there and he always blamed John. Even though it was John's bed they woke up in and Karkat was the one wrapped around _him_ , but he didn't complain. It was a comfort, having Karkat there, his heat reminded John that he wasn't alone.

Karkat said something in his sleep and John felt his face nuzzle against his side. Somehow, having Karkat there relaxed him. John hadn't been sleeping well since the game ended. Every time he closed his eyes he saw his dad's body lying there in a pool of his own blood, he saw Jack Noir with his hand died crimson from that very blood.

"Shoosh." It was a quiet whisper, and John almost thought he imagined it, but then he felt Karkat's arm move from around his waist and suddenly there was a hand papping his nose. "Whatever you're thinking, stop. I'm trying to sleep."

"Well gee, sorry Karkat, didn't mean to disturb your sleep in my bed."

Karkat made a sound and burrowed back against his side. "Just go to sleep."

Within moments Karkat's breathing evened out again and John knew he was asleep. _Maybe he is aware of this habit after all._ John thought, before he yawned and let his eyes slip shut. Karkat's hand had slid from his nose to rest lightly against his cheek and John smiled softly. _He's such a softy_ , he thought before he slipped under the blanket of sleep.


End file.
